


He Was All Over Me

by vividdreams77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividdreams77/pseuds/vividdreams77
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve. You first find this guy from social media, and now you’ve met him at a store and at a party. He’s the guy that made your night magical
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	He Was All Over Me

It was officially New Years Eve. The last day of the year. You woke up by your alarm, determined to turn it off. “Wake up!” Your friend Kiyoko said tapping your shoulder. You grunted and ignored her. She was pretty much use to you sleeping in, but this time she didn’t care. “If you don’t wake up I swear I’m going to drag you off that bed...” She threatened. Your eyes opened and you quickly stood up to the point where you felt dizzy. You rolled your eyes as you looked at your friend. “Bokuto and Kuroo invited us and a few others for a mini get together for today so you better get ready later.” She said. You nodded your head and made yourself breakfast. While you were eating, you scroll through your unread messages and social media. Until you encounter a very attractive young adult. “Damn he’s hot” You said as you couldn’t look away from the picture. Your eyes moved up and down, looking at him head to toe. You clicked on his profile and looked at more of his pictures and videos. 

_Suna Rintarou_

“Oh so that’s his name?” You thought. Even his name sounded attractive. You scrolled and scrolled until you felt bored. An hour passed and Kiyoko walked by and peeked over at your phone screen. “He’s going to be at the get together tonight!” She said. Your eyes widened of shock. 

_”He’s going to be at the party? Oh shit...”_

You thought in your head. Even though your brain was panicking and not even prepared to see him tonight, you responded calmly without screaming. “He is? That’s cool” Your friend walked away and went to her closet. She chose to go in her black tight dress with long sleeves. “You should pick something too, unless you want to go in pajamas” She laughed. You chuckled. “Hell no.” You walked to your closet and looked for something that was at least nice, sexy, and casual for the occasion. You picked out a mock neck crop top with a skirt and fishnet stockings. It was a little to early to be changing so you waited. “Hey Y/N you want to go do something while we wait?” Kiyoko asked. You responded with a yes and you both changed your clothes.

As you walked out, your friend locked the door behind you. You suggested that you both get ice cream or just walk around. But Kiyoko didn’t really care as long as they were doing something. You both walked down the streets of Nagoya, Japan. The bodies of people walking by and looking at you was the one of the things you never liked when going out but it never bothered you much. Kiyoko was walking in front of you. Her beautiful black hair flew in the wind, showing off her perfect facial features. You saw guys lay eyes on her, smiling and whispering. You rolled your eyes and catched up with her. Suddenly you see a record store. “Let’s go in here!” You said. The two of you walk across the street and go inside the store. The store was pretty cool, with all of the vinyl records, CDs, and other stuff. The cashier gave you a look with their narrow eyes. You stared back only to realize that you’ve seen those eyes before. It was Suna. A light gasp escaped your mouth and you quickly walked to a spot where you couldn’t see him. He was even more attractive in person. Your heart was racing and you didn’t know what to do. You suddenly hear talking in his direction. It was Kiyoko and him. You walked over to them to see what they were talking about. “Tonight is going to be fun, I just know it.” Kiyoko said. Suna saw you walking around, assuming you were looking for something. “Ma’am are you looking for something? You stopped and looked at him. “Oh, no just looking around. I’m with Kiyoko” You said nervously. He smiled and left the counter. He started walking up to you close making eye contact. 

_“You know you can always ask me, I would love to help out the cutest girl in here.”_

You started blushing. Everything about this man was just... hot. You chuckled and told him what you were curious about a specific vinyl record that you could give to your father for his birthday. He started looking through sections where the record could be. While he was looking, you were too distracted looking at his arms with tattoos. “Ma’am the record is in this section!” He said. You walked up to him, thanking him. He smiled again and walked back to the counter. You couldn’t stop thinking about this guy. His greenish-yellow eyes, brown hair, and his biceps with tattoos. After fantasizing about him, you suddenly remembered that you still had to buy the record, so you searched quickly but carefully. “Ah, here it is!” You said in your head. You grabbed the record and took it to the counter. The cashier scanned it and put it in a bag. As you payed for your item, Suna licked his lips, revealing his tongue piercing. You eyes widened and your heart raced again. “Tonight’s going to be very interesting...” You thought. Grabbing your bag, you waved goodbye and walked out the store with your friend. “I see you two hit it off earlier!” Kiyoko teased. You blushed as you looked down of embarrassment. “Ah come on, don’t be shy or embarrassed! He’s a great guy and if he doesn’t really like you like that then he missed his chance.” She said. You smiled and thank her. It was 4 pm. The party started at 5 and you both rushed to get home. You both were completely unaware of your surroundings a car almost hit you. The apartment wasn’t far so they were able to make it. Your legs were tired of walking but you couldn’t rest just yet. As you both were walking in the apartment lobby, you took the elevator and was relieved to rest for a few seconds. The halls were empty like usual, unless a person was going somewhere. After Kiyoko unlocked the front door you flopped on the couch, tired. Your legs were feeling better and was able to get up again. Your friend quickly changed into her dress and was already doing her makeup. You slowly got up from the couch and went to your closet. You grabbed the same outfit you picked earlier and changed into it. “Oh look at you! Looking sexy I see!” Kiyoko said. You smiled and said the same for her. You both carefully did your makeup while laughing at the same time. It was 4:30 and you both were almost done. “You look amazing!” You said to her. “Thank you! You do too!” She answered. 10 minutes later, you both decided to wait a few more minutes before leaving. Sure you were excited because you get to see your friends, but also hella nervous because of Suna. You first saw him on Instagram, then being told that he was coming to the party tonight, and now you see him working in the store you suggested and being called cute by him? What else? Your thoughts went everywhere, including the thoughts where you might just scare him away. 

_What if he doesn’t really like me?_

_What if he’s just a player?_

_What if I say something embarrassing?_

_What if I even do something embarrassing?_

_What if he talks to another girl?_

Many more thoughts went across your mind. Your hands were shaking and you tried to make it stop. You shook your leg and waited for the time to be 4:50. You never knew what was going to happen in the next few hours. “Are you ok?” Kiyoko asked as she grabbed her purse. “Yea I’m ok” You said. You also grabbed your purse and put on your high knee boots. You both checked if you had your stuff: Phone, keys, charger, and money just in case. You followed Kiyoko as she walked down the halls to the elevator. It was pretty cold outside so you both had on your coats. 

The place is wasn’t really far so they were able to walk over there. The coldness going through your stockings and waist made you shiver. Your friend was also shivering, wondering if you guys could even make it a few steps further. You both held each other trying to keep each other warm and move at the same time. After walking for a little while, you were just a minute away from their place. Their apartment was pretty nice and big, as long as they weren’t too loud. They walked inside relieved and warm. They took the elevator and went up to the correct floor. The halls were fancy and neat. “Ok, we just have to see a specific sign.” Kiyoko said. The two of you looked at the door for the sign. After looking, you finally found the right door and called over for Kiyoko. She walked to you and she opened the door. “Hey hey heyyy” Bokuto said excited. You all hugged each other and started talking. Osamu lended the both of you cups of alcohol. You drank it immediately and started to have fun, without a single thought of Suna. “Tsumu why did you wear that?” His brother said looking at his jeans and shirt. “Shut up Samu.” He argued back. Atsumu and Osamu always seemed to argue a lot, but the their friends was pretty much used to it. More guests eventually came over, but no sign of Suna. “Where is he? Maybe he’s one of those people who come 30 minutes later or something.” You thought. All of the guests were playing games, drinking, and of course excited for a new year. You felt a finger tap on your shoulder. It was Aran. “Oh hey what’s up?” You said. Aran poured a drink into his cup and started drinking it. “I haven’t seen you in a week or two, so what’s going on?” He asked. You responded with just being lazy, but now it’s crushing on the guy you met at the record store. Suddenly you hear someone yelling. It was Bokuto and Kuroo. “HEY DON’T TAKE MY FUCKING FOOD!” Kuroo yelled. The black and white haired man had no regrets. He was too focused on goodness of the barbecue. Kuroo rolled his eyes and dealt with it. A few minutes later the door opened again. This time, she saw the same greenish-yellow eyed, brown haired, very attractive guy. “Oh shit...” You said in nervousness. You saw him shake hands and hug everyone. He looked over to your direction and you tried to act like you were minding your own business. 

_“Hey cutie”_

He said. You were screaming on the inside but calm on the outside. He touched your shoulder and turned you around, making eye contact with him again. Your heart started racing and pounding out of its chest. He came closer to you, with his body against yours. “I thought I’d see you here” You felt butterflies in your stomach as you could feel his breath on you. “Wanna get a drink?” he asked. You agreed and started sitting together on the couch. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. “Oh sorry am I bothering you? It’s just you have very pretty eyes...” He said. He adjusted his position, slouching down and man spreading. Even the way he sit is hot. At this point you were dying to have him all over you. But it was too early for that. The party started an hour ago. You both were drinking nonstop, with a higher chance of getting drunk earlier than the rest of these people. You all played games, karaoke, and other stuff. “Ok who wants to play truth or dare?” Aran asked. Only 5 people wanted to play, but oh well. The six of you gathered up in a circle. You all were in the kitchen so there was enough space. “Who’s going first?” Kuroo asked. “I do.” Bokuto blurted out. “Ok truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Is is TRUE that you feel bad for taking my barbe-“ 

The rest of the players groaned. “Come on it’s just barbecue!” Kiyoko complained. “Yea man I mean maybe it was just an accident.” Osamu said. Kuroo looked at him, annoyed. “Anyways, is it TRUE that you feel bad about taking my barbecue?” Bokuto smirked and shook his head. “Nah it was worth it.” Aran shushed Kuroo, preventing him from arguing over a piece of meat. Bokuto looked over to Kiyoko’s direction. “Truth or dare?” He asked. “Dare.” He looked around the room trying to figure out a dare. “I want you to flirt with one person in this room, if he flirt with you back, you kiss them and you two are dating for the rest of the night. She wasn’t an expert with flirting but it was a try. She looked at all of the people to choose from. She walked over to the one of the guests and started flirting. “Uh hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, we should go do something in private...” She said, trying to act sexy. He flirted back and she kissed him, which almost turned to makeout session. She pulled away and started walking away from him, winking. She walked back to the kitchen. “Are you happy now?” All of them laughed and continued with the game. Kiyoko then asked you. “Y/N, truth or dare?” You answered with truth. “Who do you think is the hottest person in this group?” She asked. Your mouth dropped open. “I-I think the hottest person in this group is... Kuroo!” You answered. You could easily tell that she wanted you to say Suna. “Oh I’m flattered, but I think Suna is the hottest here” He said. Everyones agreed and you interruped them by continuing the game. “Ok uhh Suna truth or dare? 

_“Dare”_

He said. “Ok so who do YOU think is the hottest person is this circle?” You asked. ”You.” He replied. The rest of the players looked at the both of you, enjoying the show. “Oh I uh- thanks.” You said nervously. “Y/N truth or dare?” He said. You looked at him in confusion. “Who me? I pick... dare.” 

_“I dare you to kiss me.”_

The whole circle went quiet. All of their eyes were on you and Suna. The both of you leaned towards each other. His soft lips touched yours with the slip of his tongue. The ball of his tongue piercing was swirling around your mouth, instantly turning you on. You pulled away from the kiss and blushed. The whole entire group’s mouth was dropped open. “That was... interesting.” Aran said. They continued the game for at least a few more minutes. 

After those few minutes, the whole group got bored. They all got up and started drinking and dancing to music. You and Suna were drinking nonstop again, becoming drunk idiots. You both walked out the balcony, admiring the city in the nighttime. “What was that kiss for?” You asked. He came closer to you, close enough to make you blush and get butterlies. “So I could feel your lips against mine.” He said. You were too nervous too say anything, so you gave him a little smile. “Aw that smile is so cute” He complimented. “Thank you...” You answered. This guy felt perfect to you. “The view looks quite beautiful tonight.” You said. Suna agreed, but he knew something that more beautiful than the view. You. He held your hand and kissed it. Suddenly a love song started playing inside and he held your hand out smiling. “May I have this dance?” He asked politely. You agreed and you put your arms on top of his shoulders while he placed his hands on your waist. The two of you both danced until the song was over. You didn’t want this to end. You wanted to dance with him forever. At that very moment, you wanted nothing more than dancing with Suna. The song eventually stopped playing and the two of you went inside to drink. You both drank so much that you were just acting like a drunk idiot. “I have a surprise come upstairs with me.” He said. You walked upstairs and you saw him in a room with the lamp on. “May I?”He asked. You agreed. He pinned you down on the bed, looking at you. He started kissing your neck making a hickey to mark his territory. You let out a light moan. He went up to your ear and whispered: 

_“I want to hear you scream my name tonight”_

Chills ran down your spine. You allowed this man to do anything to you. You took off your shirt and bra. He smirked as his fingers ran through the top half of your body. He took off his shirt, showings his abs and bicep tattoos. You became even more turned on. He started to lick your right nipple, sucking on them. You moaned as he continued to pleasure you. When he was done with your breasts, he gently took off your skirt and stockings. He touched your aroused clit and placed his tongue around it. The pleasurable sensation of his piercing against your clit made you even more wet. As he was swirling his tongue, you threw your head back and moaned louder. 

_“S-Suna, oh my-"_

_“Say it louder babygirl. Don’t worry no one will hear us over the music.”_

He interrupted. His tongue started go in deeper as he sucked onto your clit while he was also fingering you. The ball on his tongue mixed with his long fingers did its wonders inside you.You were both sober not too long ago, dancing on the balcony having a romantic moment. Now you’re drunk, having sex. The more he was eating you out, the louder you moaned and squirmed, satisfying Suna’s needs. He finally finished eating you out and licked the liquids off of his lips. Suddenly he grabbed out an object. It was a vibrator. Your eyes widened, concerned where he got a vibrator from. He turned it on the highest setting and had it against your clit. You gasped and adjusted your position. The buzzing feeling felt weird, but then it started to feel good afterwards. Really good. You bit your lip while holding onto the bedsheets. You moaned out loud, having an orgasm. Your liquids oozed out. You pushed away the vibrator, catching your breath. 

_“You were doing so good, what happened?”_

He asked. He set the object on the lowest speed and gently placed it on your clit. You started to moan again. With each loud noise you make, he set the speed higher. You squirmed and whined but the pleasure felt so good. You felt another orgasm coming in and you moaned out his name even louder.

_“SUNA I-”_

He smirked and turned off the vibrator. 

_“Good girl.”_

He said. He really wasn’t stopping until he was satisfied. He zipped down his pants and took off his underwear. You looked down to see his huge erected penis. He opened your legs to put it inside you. You moaned again, and held onto the bed. As he started to go faster, the bed was shaking and you were almost to the point where you actually screamed. You covered your mouth to keep it from disturbing the people downstairs. “Cum for me again you pretty little thing.” He said. Your eyes rolled back and more of your juices started to pour out of you. “Thank you darling...” He said as he took his penis out of you. 

You guys were done. You just got finished being fucked. The both of you laughed out of nowhere and changed into clothes. “I guess time does fly when you’re having fun huh?” Suna said. It was 11:50 so you had time to go downstairs and countdown until New Years. “Hey where were you two?” Atsumu asked. “Oh we fell asleep sorry” Suna replied. You chuckled and looked at Atsumu. He gave you a concerned look and walked away. You both met up with the rest of your friends and counted down with them. “Ok guys get ready!!!” Bokuto yelled. 

10... 

9... 

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 

The whole room yelled. Everyone was hugging each other, wishing everyone a Happy New Year. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story that i wrote on this website. i couldn’t really think of a title so-sorry if it’s not that good i kinda rushed in the end but anyways DRINK RESPONSIBILITY PLEASE!!! thank u i hoped u enjoyed the story :)


End file.
